In this Phase II we propose to develop a low cost, hand-held, non- mydriatic ophthalmoscope. Since there are no compact or rugged non- mydriatic ophthalmpscopes for field use, the diagnosis and treatment of eye injuries require trained specialists at remote locations from emergency rooms or primary care facilities. The resulting delays in diagnosis and treatment for soldiers and civilians cause increases in visual disability. Our innovative ophthalmoscope will provide the much needed timely diagnosis of eye diseases and trauma. This novel ophthalmoscope also has the capability to administer basic visual function tests. it incorporates an addressable laser/detector array chip, a digital image processor, and a liquid crystal display in one system. Unlike conventional ophthalmoscopes, our device has NO moving parts or bulky optics. it may be either integrated with a digital camera or connected to a laptop computer. Results from Phase I efforts have demonstrated the feasibility of using the laser/detector array and bilens for confocal imaging. The objective of Phase II is to demonstrate confocal imaging of retina with a 256x256 laser/detector array. We will deliver a functional prototype at the end of this Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Once fully developed, the proposed ophthalmoscope will allow providers at forward medical facilities to image fundus of injured soldiers and civilians, and send the images to specialists at distant sites. The providers on the scene will be able to receive diagnostic interpretations and treatment recommendations from experts without delay.